Bite My Tongue
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: The sequel to my Pierce The Veil/A Day To Remember story "If Looks Could Kill." This story takes place two years later. Jessica is finding it hard to cope with all the changes in her life, and it doesn't get any easier as she finds herself and her band mates crossing paths with the two bands she hoped she'd never have to deal with again. Vic Fuentes/OC Jeremey Mckinnon/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys. :D Here it is, the sequel! I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I was kinda anxious about getting this up, so. :p Disclaimer: I do not own any band, product names, websites, etc. that will be mentioned in any up coming chapters. I only own any OC's and the story line. :) Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it.**_

2 Years later:

_I felt the eyes of the invisible jury staring holes into my back. Which was weird, at trials the person testifying never sat with their backs to the jury. _

"_Miss. Hart, why did you kill Taylor?" Judge Dessen asked me, with a dirty look smeared across his face. A gasp escaped from my lips, and I immediately began shaking my head._

"_Taylor was my was best friend, why would I kill him?" I stuttered. The Judge's face clouded over with disgust._

"_Miss. Hart, you do realize you can go to jail for perjury, correct?" _

"_Excuse me? I'm telling the truth!" I yelled. The Judge shook his head and pointed at me. I raised my eye brow before looking down at my hands. I started shaking at the sight of them; they were covered in blood and scratches. _

"_How could you do it Jessica?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. A chill ran down my spine. I turned around in my chair to see that brown haired freckle faced boy staring at me. His neck was covered in black and blued bruises. _

_I tried to speak, but no words would come out of my mouth. I tried to move, but I was frozen to the chair. "How could you?" The voice repeated and the next thing I knew, the floor was swallowing me up and I couldn't breathe.._

I sat straight up in my full sized bed. My shirt clung to my now dampened skin. I pushed some of my brown hair out of my face and took a few deep breaths. It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

I don't even know why they still freak me out. I've been having them every night for the past two years, since the trial ended and the case was put to rest, so to speak.

I reached underneath my pillow case for my white Samsung Galaxy S3 that was still plugged into its charger. I pressed the power button on its right and squinted at the screen, the light was too much for my eyes.

_4:32 A.M._

I sighed and lay back down. I took another deep breath as anxiety worked it's way up into my chest, exploding its ball of heat that it always left behind.

Things have really changed since the trial. I won't sugarcoat it for you, like Chelsea or Ryan would. The trial wasn't all rainbows and butterflies and neither were our lives after wards.

With that being said, I'm sure you can guess who won the trial.

Anyway, on with All We Know. My cousin Carson is now in the band. He took over Taylor's jobs. It was really hard those first few weeks when we practiced with him. It just wasn't right playing with him. I've never gotten used to it. I know Chelsea and Ryan have, I just can't. Taylor was my best friend, there's no replacing him and the memories.

We've released one EP and we're currently writing for our album that we're hoping we'll get out next summer. We've done a few tours here and there.

The hate isn't as bad as it once was. Things have cooled down a lot since the closing arguments. People just ignore us now for the most part. Although occasionally I will get hate tweets from time to time.

My band mates and I also live in San Diego now. It's closer to labels, which we still haven't gotten signed to any. We're still haunting and hoping. You'd think we would have gotten some offer with all the publicity around us, but nope, nothing.

The sound of somebody tumbling down the hallway, snapped me out of my thoughts. I sat up and shot my eyes immediately to my bedroom door.

The knob turned, and in walked a sleepy Ryan. "Jess, you awake?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Jeff." Ryan announced. I gasped, Jeff was our tour manager. It has to be something big if he's calling this early.

"What did he want?" I asked as I crawled to the end of my bed. Ryan sighed.

"He wouldn't say. He said he's going to come over later and tell us, but he said it's huge." Ryan gushed as a small smile spread across his lips.

"I can't wait."

"I'm gonna tell everyone else and try to get some more sleep." He chuckled as he made his way back over to my bedroom door. All I could do was nod, because what else was there to say? When Jeff meant later, he meant he was gonna torture us until after dinner. That's what he always did.

"Is it a tour, or?" I found myself wondering out loud. Ryan shrugged again before walking out the door. I just sighed and lay back down. I fell fast asleep and all I could do was dream of my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

You'd think, that after a year, I'd be used to San Diego's funky weather. Especially since I lived in Maine originally, but all San Diego did, was give me a poor judgment of the seasons. It always felt like spring and summer. I guess that's why I didn't really realize it was December, because it just didn't _feel_ like it.

"What do you think the big news is? Maybe someone wants to sign us?" Carson suggested, as we all sat around in our living room. Ryan shook his head.

"Jeff sounded excited, but _not that_ excited." Ryan muttered, as he scratched his little stubble, that had taken him months to grow out. Chelsea sighed.

"I bet it's just another tour." She suggested. I shrugged and pushed back some of my hair.

"Jeff never sounded that excited when he announced other tours. He would have just called and told us if it was a tour." I reminded Chels, as thoughts of our last tour with Chiodos, Silverstein, and Escape The Fate filled my head. He had just called Ryan and asked him if that lineup would work, which he said yes to without thinking, or asking the rest of us; but it wasn't a problem. Seeing as how we loved all three bands and it was a huge opportunity to get our name out there, and our music. We had only released our EP the week before we, were asked to join that tour.

"Jess is right. Jeff was nonchalant that last time." Ryan agreed, backing me up. Chels looked doubtful. Carson sighed this time.

"Jeff really needs to hurry his ass up and get over here. He texted me over half an hour ago, telling me he was on his way over." He grumbled, as he stood up and stretched.

"Just relax. He'll get here, when he gets here." I finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "It's San Diego, not Oakland, of course it's going to take him a while."

Nobody said anything more. We all just sat around in silence. I stood up and decided to go clean the kitchen, seeing as there was nothing else to do, plus I couldn't stand the smell of rotting food wafting into the living room any longer. Damn Ryan, and his Taco Bell obsession.

After about an hour of washing dishes, tossing food, and shoving stuff into the, practically over loaded trash can; the kitchen was complete. I was wiping the counter down, when Chelsea walked into the room.

"Ah, that's where you disappeared to." She chuckled, as she leaned against a counter. I nodded and felt myself blush.

"I know it's crazy, just, I'm anxious." I replied with a sigh, as I set the wash cloth beside the sink.

"Just relax. He'll get here, when he gets here." She mimicked, which caused me to push her a little. She only laughed.

"Shut up." I hissed, as I grabbed the two visible ends of the bag. I pushed more garbage down, but as I went to tie the two ends together, everything came tumbling out.

"Here, let me get Ryan or Carson to do it." Chelsea suggested. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine!" I replied, as I tried and failed again.

"I'm getting them." She snorted, as she left the room. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"I don't need help." I insisted, but she shook her head.

"Ryan, help Jessica with the—oh!" She chirped, as Carson walked into the living room, Jeff at his side.

"Jeff, hey." I smiled, as Chelsea and I plopped on the floor beside the couch. Jeff sat down next to Carson and Ryan sat in his usual spot, in the old green recliner.

"Hey Jess, so I'm guessing Ryan told you I was coming?" He sighed, as he gave Ryan a look. Ryan just shook his head, causing his hair to flop away from his face. "I wanted it to be a surprise, I was coming, but whatever. You didn't tell them, did you?"

Ryan shook his head. Carson, Chelsea, and I all shot Ryan a look. "You knew the whole time dude?!" Carson shouted. Ryan's cheeks turned a little red.

"I'm sorry. Just he-"

"Okay," I began "I can't stand not knowing! Just fucking tell us!" Chelsea and Carson nodded their heads in agreement. Jeff just sighed and shot Ryan a dirty look before clearing his throat.

"You guys are going to Warped Tour." He said slowly. I jumped up instantly, while Chelsea and Carson sat there frozen.

"Are you serious!?" I nearly screamed. I jumped up and down, squealing. "This is fucking amazing!" I screamed. Chelsea and Carson began clapping and cheering. Ryan just continued on smiling.

"Ryan already confirmed it." Jeff muttered, with a little shake of his head. The smile that was spread across his face began to fade.

"That's fine!" Chelsea shouted, as she jumped up to join me in screaming and jumping. We jumped around and squealed for a while before we came to a stop, once we realized that Jeff looked upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, really?! Playing Warped will be great for us!" I chuckled. Jeff just scratched his head. He looked around at the each of us before focusing on me. "What's the matter?" I asked, as I stopped jumping. The smile was still painted across my face.

"Ryan, didn't even know any of the bands that are going." He said slowly. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"So?" Carson asked. Jeff looked at his lap for a few minutes before looking up again, but he was looking straight at me again. I felt my hands grow sweaty.

"Pierce The Veil and A Day To Remember are also coming." He nearly whispered. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and anxiety fill my chest. I froze.

"Oh." Muttered Carson and Chelsea, the disappointment was very clear in their voices. My mind ran back to Taylor and the trial. I blinked after a couple of minutes of staring Jeff down.

I moved my eyes away from Jeff to Carson, Chelsea, and then to Ryan. Who was now frowning. "Jessica, I'm sorry, if I had know-"

I shook my head and cut Ryan off. "Don't apologize." I muttered. I felt myself grow sick, as I looked at my band mates and even Jeff. They knew this was a once in a life time chance, it could finally get us signed, and get our name out there _again_. It was a chance to repair our broken reputation, sure other tours helped too, but Warped was the biggest tour in the scene. There was no way we could get away with not going. I had invested too much of my life into music, to quit so soon into our career. I'd just have to forget and leave the past behind.

"As I said, this was a great opportunity, we can't pass it." I said, slowly. Chelsea gave me a look.

"You're just starting to feel better Jess, are you sure you want to risk that all again?" She whispered. For a second I didn't know what she was getting at, but then images of my mental state after the verdict and before the trial came into mind again.

"I'll be fine. I'll just ignore them, besides, they'll be playing main stage anyway, right?" I replied. Jeff popped his head up and smiled. I forced a smile. "Then I'm down for it if you guys are." I nodded. I looked at each of my band mates and watched them nod, much to my disappointment.

My emotional problems had stalled the band for far too long now. It was what really kept us from writing and doing all the other stuff we should have done after the trial. It was me who kept the band from progressing due to my mental state. I couldn't do that to my band again. Besides, it had been two years now. I couldn't keep living in the past, I had to move forward, no matter how much it killed me inside.

I'd have to face Jeremy and Vic again eventually, especially if we wanted to stay relevant in this scene.

_A/N: I'm sorry about the long delay with this chapter. :/ I got some writers block with this surprisingly, because I kept feeling like I should have made this chapter longer, but finally I was like whatever, and just decided to go with what I had. I should be updating more frequently now. :p _


	3. Chapter 3

_Four months later_

"Ooh." Chelsea sang, as she peaked outside of our kitchen window. Our kitchen was on the front side of our apartment, so it faced the street we lived on. It was our only entrance and exit to our apartment. Chelsea was practically falling into the sink, trying to catch a peak, at whatever sparked her attention outside. I walked over to the sink, and stepped on my toes.

"Ooh?" I laughed. She didn't turn to look at me, she just kept her eyes glued outside.

"Oooh." She sang, even longer. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. She laughed a little. "Smoking."

"Smoking?" I laughed, again. She nodded and licked her lips. I watched her creep on whatever, or whoever was outside before walking over to our front door, curiosity getting the best of me.

Across the street from us, there was another apartment building, managed by the same landlord as us, Pat Grover. The building was almost identical to ours, except it was dark red, and the front porch seemed to be smaller than ours. It was a duplex, just like ours, and two families had lived there. One of them had moved out about two months ago, due to the constant fighting the other family performed on almost a nightly basis. The mother, Kristi, had two young twin girls and lived alone. Her fiance' was off in the war, so she pretty much lived alone. She didn't feel safe, so she ended up moving out. I never talked to her, but Chelsea baby sat the twins every other weekend, when Kristi had to work the night shift at the hospital, so Chelsea was able to get some good information out of her.

I couldn't see much. Just a black van, and a Uhaul. I could see the backs of some guys, as they all worked together, bringing in a black couch. I didn't get where Chelsea was trying to say they were hot. You couldn't even see any of their faces!

Oh. You might be wondering about what happened to her and Neil, right? They "broke up" after the first week of the trial, well, that's what she told us; but she wasn't telling the truth. They were secretly dating behind all of our backs. It went on for a while, before Chelsea decided to end it, after Ryan walked in on her and Neil making out, in Chelsea's hotel room. She's been dating two other guys on and off (not at the same time of course), since then. Mainly, using them when she wanted to _get some._ Yeah, Chelsea of All We Know, isn't so innocent.

"You can't even see their faces." I snorted, as I twisted the blind ,I had been looking out of, back to it's original position. Chelsea was still at the sink, staring. I walked over and sat on the counter right by the sink. "Besides, you have Chris and Tony." She looked up right then, I fought back a smile. Chels hated when anybody mentioned her two lovers. She shot me a dirty look.

"Shut it. Let's go see them, see if they needed any help." She replied, with a small wink. I rolled my eyes and shot her a look this time.

"They have a van. Creepers."

"We have a van. Not creepers."

I chuckled. "We're in a band, they're not." She moved away from the sink, more towards the center of the kitchen. She crossed her arms.

"How do you know? Besides, it's been ages since you've seen anybody. You know what Elizabeth said to that fat-"

"Lynn, and she's not fat."

"Right, whatever. You know what Elizabeth said to Lynn in Bad Teacher, about those cowboys. You need-"

"Kay. I get what you're saying!" I shouted. She laughed and dashed to the door. I listened as the door squeaked open, and shut. I sat there for a few minutes, fighting the idea of whether I should go check out these new guys, or not. Finally, after a few minutes, I sighed as I got up. Already, dashing to the door.

Chels was already across the street when I stepped out, onto the porch. She was talking to one of the guys, his back to me. I rolled my eyes and watched them for a few minutes, before hurrying across the street.

"Woah, small world. Yeah, we're going too." The guy, who's back was to me, said to Chels. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"That's sweet!" She chirped. The guy laughed, and turned around as I approached them.

"Woah, you're Jessica Hart, right?" He interrogated. I raised my eyebrow and nodded. I would be lying if I said, I was never spotted in public, but it was never often and never for good reasons. I just smiled a little.

"Yeah, hey. You are?"

He smiled and held his hand out. "Andrew Wright, of In Friends We Trust. I play bass." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I replied poiletly. I shot my eyes over to Chelsea, who stuck her tongue out, and gave me that, _I told you so,_ look.

"I'm guessing you never heard of us?" He laughed. I laughed a little and nodded.

"I haven't looked up new bands in while, I've been busy getting ready for tour this summer." I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's what we've been doing, well; until we moved that is." He muttered. I only nodded again, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, a loud crash came from inside the apartment. We all looked over to towards the door of the apartment. Laughing trailed from inside the apartment.

"Riley! What the hell man?!" A guy yelled. Clearly, Riley was the one laughing.

"What!?" Riley yelled back, still laughing.

"We can't afford to ruin these floors man! Oh God!"

"Dude, relax! It's fine!" Riley shouted back, not laughing this time.

"You almost got my foot, man." Another guy, with a deeper voice, replied. I watched the door of the apartment for a few minutes, hoping one of the guys from inside would come out, that way I would be able to place each voice with a face, but no one came out.

"Idiots." Andrew muttered suddenly. I turned around to look at him, he chuckled a little.

"Band mates." Chels and I echoed, before winking at each other. Andrew only smiled, and walked away from us, and into the apartment. We stood there on the lawn, only looking at each other, before moving our eyes to the door.

"Guys! There's a band that lives across the street from us!" Andrew shouted.

"Woah, what!?" The other voices echoed, before the sound of shoes hitting tile filled the air. Four other guys walked outside. They were all pretty tall and lanky, except for one guy, he was kinda chubby and all tatted up. Andrew came out last.

"I'm Riley." The guy, who was closest to the door, introduced. He had black hair and his ears were stretched, but not too bad. Just a little. He had a tattoo on his hand. Chels and I only nodded.

"I'm AJ. Nice to meet you!" The guy, to the left of Riley, introduced. He was dark skinned, and he had medium sized, stretched ears. He was the owner of the deep voice. Chels and I nodded again.

"Brad." The guy to the right of Riley mumbled. He was dirty blonde, that ranged more on the brown side, with what looked to be a cowlick. He wasn't smiling like the rest of the guys were, instead he was frowning and looked anxious. We, once again, nodded.

"Mitch!" The guy to the right of Brad, shouted. He was the chunkier guy. He sported a Boston Bruins hat on his head, he was the most tatted of the group besides Andrew.

"I'm obviously Andrew." Andrew laughed. Chels and I chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet, ya'll. Where are you from?" Chels asked.

"Boston." Mitch replied. Chels and I nodded.

"Woah, wait! You're the band that has beef with A Day To Remember!" AJ gasped. I froze and from the corner of my eye, Chels was rolling her eyes.

"We're more _than that."_ She snapped. I smiled a little. Riley punched AJ in the arm, who hit him back.

"Dude, that was two years ago. Let it go." Riley hissed. AJ sighed and frowned. He walked off the porch towards us.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I was just curious." He stated. I only shrugged.

"It happens. You're not going to throw bottles at us, are you?" I chuckled. Chels punched me in the arm this time, I turned to look at her. She was giving me the dirtiest look ever; hey, it's not like I was lying, I was being honest. We've gotten bottled at least a dozen times, by angry ADTR fans, and some PTV fans. It happens.

AJ only laughed. "Of course not."

"Good. Nobody wants to live across the street from some angry fan girl." Was all I said with a wink.

_***A/N:** Once again, sorry about no update in a long time. :( I don't think I'll be updating too often, of course that's not a promise, just a warning. School is what is going to keep me busy. :/_

_I don't think there is a band out there called In Friends In Trust, but either way, the one mentioned in this story is obviously fake. :P I just looked through my iTunes and came across that song by Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! I thought it made a nice band name. Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
